greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laelle Nevaeh
of Heart's Crown |previous occupation= |team= Herself and Luna Maverick |previous team= |partner= Luna Maverick |previous partner= |base of operations= Genosha (formerly) |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) Lucian Nevaeh(Older Cousin) |alignment= True Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Encroaching Wall |signature skill= |weapons= Magic Multiplication Card (魔法乗算カード Mahō Jōzan Kādo) |image gallery= yes }} Laelle Nevaeh (ラエルネヴェア Raeru Nevuea) is an possessing nascent potential, to such an extent that she gained recognition by Reeva Faolan, and was subsequently inducted into her guild; Heart's Crown. She is said to be an potential , having power almost equivalent to one. She originates, from the hazardous continent of Genosha, interacting with an excess of prominent residents on the island, such as Phantom Breaker, and even the mage Micheal O' Neal... and currently resides within . She is currently partnered with the Luna Maverick, and thus has formed a strong rivalry with the aforementioned . She is deemed a , for her collusion's with several , and her weird personality... She is known as the Emerald Mage (エメラルド マジュ Emerarudo Maju), as she is possessor of the magic, Encroaching Wall. The aforementioned alias isn't widely known, but predominantly known by this alias by the affiliation, and some who has seen her magic. She is the adoptive sister of Kalista Vilosa, as having met one another in the long past, and subsequently deemed each others as sisters. Appearance Laelle is an exceptionally attractive young woman whose beauty continually cultivated, as her body physically matured into that of an adolescent. Laelle possesses a moderate physical stature, average for that of a female. She has an petite physical build, having an very narrow abdomen. Her most prominent feminine characteristic would be her notably large bust, somewhat evident through her attire, and often attracts some, much to her disdain. While not nearly as curvy as her upper half, Laelle possesses an average set of legs, and has rather flat buttocks. Laelle has well-defined jawline; having an overall face built on an angle, and possesses a rather prominent chin; pointed in its appearance. She has a nose that is deemed neutral, as it is neither too short or peculiar in their appearance. On her torso, her abdominal section appears the to be the most prominent, as it is long in its length. He also has long fingers, most notably having both her index, and middle finger the exact length. All her fingers in general are long in their appearance, and are very flexible, when compared to others. She is noted to have thin arms, appearing very slim, and flexible, but to an extent that they appear unnatural. When her arms are compared to the average female, the width of her arms slightly lack in comparison. She has long brown hair, flowing down to her back. It is predominantly curled, and is far more curled as it flows do beneath her neck. A small part of her hair is predominantly fringed to the left of her face, obscuring part of her left eye, and a portion of her hair is fringed to the right. He possesses amber-colored eyes, and combined with her grin, she is capable of striking fear into some. When a smile isn't etched on her face, Laelle is seen with her eyes half-opened, displaying her unenthusiastic, and complimenting her insouciant attitude toward things. Despite her tomboyish disposition, and nature she grooms herself in order to embellish herself, contrary to her actual demeanor, but Laelle doesn't groom herself for others to compliment, but for herself. Among all members of her guild, Laelle is deemed the most simplistic, in terms of apparel. She has never taking a particular interest in fashion, Laelle's attire is rather simplistic, and bland, unlike that of most females within the entirety . She adorns a loose-fitted apparel at any given time; solely consisting of a lavender dress, reaching down, and stopping just above her knees. Laelle follow the Zettai Ryōiki (絶対領域 Lit; "Absolute Territory Code"), having her knee-long stockings about 7 inches away from her dress, preventing the dress from intervening when Laelle engages in physical activity, primarily physical combat. She leaves the prominent part of her legs exposed, though she doesn't expose them in that manner, intentionally. At the bottom of her dress, it is outlined in black. It is crafted of an thick fabric, providing Laelle with warmth on her skin. Near the top of her dress, Laelle has black belt wrapped around her upper torso, the second piece of her apparel. It is directly fastened below her breast. Though unintentional, this gives her breast a slight raise, accentuating her her youthful, yet fully matured physique. It is properly held together by a intricately designed gold buckle in the middle, but the designs are difficult to see from afar, as they are minuscule. Due to the black belt being wrapped around her torso, it pushes the dress closer to skin, causing her somewhat curvaceous abdominal section to become more evident. The function of the belt is to keep the opening of the loosely-crafted dress tightly pressed against her skin; the mid-section of the dress. The collar of the dress, extends downward in between her breasts. Notably, the sleeves are more prominently loosely-fitted on to her body, obscuring her feminine features to point wear it is depicted as an poof. To prevent the sleeves of the dress from hanging past her hands, the cuffs of the dress has an elastic-like material in them. The last piece of her apparel is are a pair of knee-high stockings. She wears tall, knee-length white boots, with each boot possessing a slight heel, making her stature more prominent that what it actually is, allowing her to looks her peers directly in the face, or even stand slightly taller than them. Laelle seldom adorns any other attire other than her lavender dress, but on a more relaxed occasions, Laelle will wear a more feminine attire. By her guild-mates persuasion, especially Luna, due to her own interest in fahion. Consequently, Laelle has finally adorned a different attire. Having tried on large number of different outfits that she wasn't fond of, she has finally wears an alternate atttire that suits her. During instances of her wandering throughout , she will don this outfit, acting as her more casual attire, while her standard dress acts as her combat attire. Upon donning this attire, it becomes a shock to most, as Laelle is known for her simplistic clothing in general. Wearing this attire, is Laelle's attempt at betraying herself as a more feminine person. She doesn't possesses a much mobility as opposed to wearing her dress, and is constricting to an limited extent; in the upper part of the pants; right below the belt. It is a more intricate, having more pieces of individual clothing, making up the entire concoction of this attire. It is also composed of multiple layers of clothing, simply their for decoration. Her alternate attire is composed of a variety of different colors, having primarily light colors. It is composed of light yellow sweater, the sleeves on the sweater of often pulled up off her wrists, thus they are seen prominently wrinkled. Beneath her sweater lays red dress shirt. There is a necklace-esque substance resting on Laelle's neck; a bolo tie. It simply lies their for some form of jewelry, and decoration. It is precisely located under the collar of her burgundy dress shirt. It has a silver metal piece, shaped in form of a polygonal shape. It displays itself behind Laelle's sweater, as its width is greater than the yellow sweater. Further beneath her red shirt, lies the most designed piece of clothing. Near the anterior of this light pink shirt, it is bunched together, forming what is called "sections", consequently causing the front to slightly emanate outward. The shirt appears to be the most notable, when one comments on her clothing, given the fact that it exposes the lower half of her stomach. It falls down right to her belly button, and gives off a glipmse of it, depending on her posture. It possesses a horizontal line across the bottom of the shirt, and beneath the horizontal line, their lies a series of zigzag-like lines. Personality Laelle is indeed an unusual individual. Relationships Reeva Nieves Kalista Vilosa Korina Pierce History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Introduction |-| Roleplays = '''Collaborative Stories with other users. Equipment Magic Multiplication Card (魔法乗算カード Mahō Jōzan Kādo) Under an unknown instance, Laelle interacting the an renown scientist, Gratiz Mek. After coincidentally watching Laelle blatantly display of her magic against an unknown opponent, Gratiz became intrigued by magic she invoked. He then approached Laelle in an attempt to gather more research of her peculiar magic. Laelle initially denied the request, but upon telling her that he could enhance her magic, Laelle quickly became interested. Subsequently, Gratiz developed a device that could bolster her magical capabilities, exponentially. It bears the appearance of an very simplistic black card, 7 inches in length, and 4 inches in width. It is said to to be composed of a black metal. It is a notably thin card. This card has an intriguing design; possessing a series of silver-colored geometrical shapes, allowing Laelle to make use of this tool. When employing this mysterious device, Laelle simply tosses this card within the air; directly in front of her person, and subsequently deploys a her Encroaching Wall, and as her magic passes through the card, the geometric shapes will rapidly multiply. Thus, this allows her magic to be deployed in a chaotic manner, causing destruction to the environment around her. Though unconventional, Laelle can actually use the card as an weapon, rather than simply using as a enhancer for her magic. Fukyūseni (不朽繊維 Immortal Fiber) This piece of equipment is very peculiar in its mechanics, as it doesn't provide Laelle with additional strength, but rather it supports her, and acts as an compensation for the usage of an actual magic. It is clearly crafted from a skilled artisan, and still possesses an unconventional ability. The method she used to obtain the actual attire is rather immoral, and inscrupulous. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : While primarily engaging an opponent with her magic, Laelle possesses notable level of prowess in physical combat; she is deemed an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Though not at the level of an master combatant, she has easily capable of engaging multiple adversaries, due to her raw physical strength. When in combat, Laelle relies on brute force, using rather heavy attacks, rather than relying on speed. Her physical assaults are superfluous deliberately. Why ? To ensure her opponents' are explicitly defeated. Her style is strictly offensive, as she primarily defending against attacks with her magic. She even uses the environment to her advantage, such as rapidly attacking the ground Laelle aims for her opponents' abdomen when engaging in melee combat, attempting to cause them cough up blood, or cause them to regurgitate their saliva. When using her magic, Laelle can further cause destruction to her foes. Her movements are extremely raw, and untamed, striking at opponent with no precaution, or strict aim, but that's what makes Laelle a dangerous opponent, as she does not have care in the world to an opponents defensive abilities, she simply....attacks. Despite her wild combative skills, Laelle uses some movement to increase the damage she inflicts on her opponents, by jumping, thus she increase to potential energy. Immense Strength: Laelle possesses a large degree of physical strength, Far above that of an average female. One may assume that Laelle doesn't have prominent physical capabilities, but can leave one in awe of her power, when her strength is displayed. Laelle always had a natural aptitude for physical strength, since young age. How she acquired such strength currently unknown, causing some believe her strength is derived from a , but this assumption is incorrect. As a result of her strength, Laelle is easily capable of engaging opponents seemingly more powerful that her, and subsequently coming out on top. She can can seemingly capable of easily intercepting physical substances, as shown when Laelle simply outstretched a single arm out to stop the magically enforced metal canister-esque substance thrown toward her, and subsequently tossed the metal substance elsewhere. She is fully capable of lifting, and even tossing foes, whose mass would be supposedly out of her strength level, truly betrayed when she simply flung an ignorant , whom was of an gargantuan sized, and underestimated a abilities of Laelle's. As result of her strength, Laelle often lifts gargantuan sized substances, such large rocks, or the like, and flings them toward her opponents, acting as her method of using long-ranged physical attacks. To an extent, she is capable of causing extreme damage to metal; denting, bending, and even tear it asunder, with ease, dependent on the density of the substance. When training with her guild-mate, Luna Maverick; Laelle forced the aforementioned mage to engage with evasive movements, in order to effectively elude her heavy melee strikes. Laelle doesn't only have upper body strength, but lower strength as well, but her lower body strength isn't as prominent as her upper strength. When fighting an opponent, she can deliver a kick that could send an adversary flying notable distances, and even potentially crack bones, but the greater is she applies force, the more Laelle will succumb to injury as well. Due to her immense capabilities, she is known as the Strongest Girl in Fiore (最強ガールにフィオレ Saikyō Gāru de Fiore). She is noted to have great jumping ability, acting as her primary method to evade attacks, compensating for her lack of speed. *'Noteworthy Speed': High Durability: As she has high level of physical strength, Laelle possesses noteworthy level durability, alike. Noteworthy instances of her physical durability displayed is when a magically charged metal substance was threw toward her, she simply deflected it with no notable recoil on her person. She can endure a multitude of punches, as displayed when training with her guild mates, forcing them to engage her using somewhat unconventional methods to force her to succumb their attacks. She endured the simultaneous assaults of powerful pages, using their magic against her, and the result that was produced from this, was Laelle simply standing with her posture, and covered within her own blood. She has the capacity of shrugging off magical spell used against, which is proportional to the power of the actual assault. Her guild-mates attack her with no precaution, as they know that Laelle will not be heavily injured from minor attacks. She has the ability to be flung into several structures before subsequently succumbing to injury. Given that she lacks physical speed, Laelle will simply wait for an opponent to get into her range, and subsequently attack her, and endure an opponents' attack. Due to her level of physical durability, she could leave one to believe that her body is invulnerable to all forms attack. She has the capacity to fall from great heights, and by extension be thrown the highly dense substances. The was displayed when an inflicted magical damage to her, and was launched by the magical assault. When attacked, Laelle rarely displays any kind of pain... Great Endurance: Enhanced Stamina: Low Speed: Magical Abilities : While rarely ever releasing her pure magical energy, she is known to have high reserves of magical energy within herself. It possesses a very large volume. When exerted, and it used when Laelle engages into combat against an adversary, Laelle can this magical force to shield herself against enemy assaults, and if not, it can at least mitigate the power of opposing attacks. When actually releasing this power, she forms as circle on her person, and then expanding the radius outward. In terms of appearance, and more specifically the color; it reminiscent to her magic; Encroaching Wall. The distinction between the her magic, and her actual magical energy is shading of color. Laelle's raw energy is almost forest green, and her magic being an emerald-esque color. Though Laelle's magical power appears to fluctuate between multiple shades of green, causing to be of an vibrant display. As her eteranano emanates from her being, the colors begin to fluctuate between various aspects of green. Laelle's raw magical energy has a rather bizarre structure. When invoked, it raises upward toward the air, and appears to be rather circular, perfectly wrapped Laelle's person. It emanates upward when released, and several layers begin to overlap each other, as the fluctuations continue. * Magical Aura: Encroaching Wall Encroaching Wall (食塀 (腐食区部の魔法) Kubei Lit; "Magic of the Corroding Wards"): Encroaching Wall is a unique , and Rare Magic which is shown to be an existence that negates the natural formation of any other "normal" magic; it is utilized by Laelle only. It is a rare magic serving the purpose of defending the user. A unique magic within his arsenal, as most Mages today aren't aware of the magics' existence, and most people who utilize defensive magic have Barrier Magic, or even Shield Magic. Encroaching Wall is completely different than any other defensive-ype magic — and perhaps, any other magic itself. The barriers which are made manifest with Encroaching Wall are shown to be emerald in coloration; however, as the coloration of magic is dependent on natural coloration of ones natural magical energy. Unlike regular the Barrier Magic, Encroaching Wall does not defend against opposing spells and opponents — instead, the moment that an offending strike of nearly any caliber and property comes into contact with the barrier; it is revealed that the barriers formed with Encroaching Wall are composed of a unique Eternano particle — similar to that of an negative particle, which stands against everything and anything that regular magic stands for — however, it is not similar to the poison particles that non-humans can manifest. In any case, once the opposing attack comes into contact with the shields of Encroaching Wall, the negative particle begins to invoke it's effects; corroding the Eternano that composes the opposing attack; meaning that to some audiences, the attack may never had happened; regular Eternano is unable to be in front of the negative particle without being destroyed. It's in a constant state of flow and cannot be manipulated, but guided; however, thanks to Laelle's skill with his magic, he may be capable of generating shield variants, or using it for offense and speed; it can also be released as emerald lasers and orbs thanks to his fine control. This is demonstrated with the Four-Point Star: Laser Circus is she has with this magic. Despite the number of benefits this magic provides Laelle with, there are several is methods that could counter its abilities, to a large extent; exceedingly fast magical attacks. If one were to shoot a magical attack at generated shield, with exceptional speed, it could pass through the it, at the generated shield will not have the time to counteract its opposition. Also, users of Phasing Magic can pass through the defense, as the Eternano will become "intangible" along with the users being, foiling the innate properties of the shield. Laelle can erect magical shields of large shapes, and varying sizes, almost effortlessly. By can summon barriers any distance away from his being, but in doing so, it will possess less power, and is difficult to maintain. He can employ barriers of almost any size, reinforcing his magical power to empower it's strength, and size. Though he is capable, Laelle doesn't normally create barriers of large sizes, he rather tends to create small ones, as it possesses more efficient resistance, and density. He can even direct the energy to specific points of his shields, thus causing fortifying the defensive shields at designated points of the energy. *'Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion' (五点星・二輪食, Gotensei: Niwashoku): The most basic spell of Encroaching Wall; when performing Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion, Laelle manifests twin barriers composed of the negative particle; which are emerald in coloration — however, there is one aspect of this magic that makes them vastly different than the regular shields generated by Encroaching Wall; is that they appear to possess five sharpened prongs on the sides; highly similar to that of twin Fūma Shuriken (風魔手裏剣, Wind Demon Sword Hidden In The Hand). Upon activating this spell, Laelle will initially clench her into a fist, for her to subsequently opening her hand vertically toward her adversary, in quick manner, compared to a flicking hand gesture. As she opens her hand all hers fingers must be parallel to one another, quite akin to that of a knife-hand used in when engaging in hand to hand combat. If Laelle wishes it, he is more than capable of launching both shields — which now function as discs — at his opponent at high speeds; slicing through the air, cleaving through anything that gets in the way of the intended target. Once it makes contact with the foe, it causes the discs to explode; this tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. The Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion can actually cause minor injury adversaries who are slightly more powerful than Laelle; as this particular spell functions as spell to distract her opponents, in order for her to setup for a more powerful one. She is capable of modifying it to split into a cluster of three smaller disks which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in upon his target. * Four-Point Star: Laser Circus (四点星・レーザーサーカス Yontensei: Rēzā Sākasu) Through circling her index finger within the air four times, Laelle can summon four small emerald shaped orbs. Subsequently, Laelle can telepathically manipulate the orbs within the air, generally moving two orbs on either side her being. Laelle will then expel lasers from the constructed orbs in condensed beam, firing them in a linear path. Due to the orbs being condensed they, possess the capacity to the invoke immense destruction to the opponent, and quite easily overwhelm her foes'. Due to the compression of the four orbs, they do not have the corrosion effect, due to the Eternano quite differently in this spell. When evoked, the orbs of Laser Circus will remain in effect for quite while , before dissipating, allowing allowing Laelle to move the orbs around the battlefield, by she simply stands there and watch. Laelle will also manipulate the orbs in devious manner; such as remaining stationary while her opponent advances toward her, and subsequently fire one the condensed orbs from the back of her opponent, or just simply use the four orbs to distract her foe, while she engages them physically. If these lasers are somehow deflected by an adversary, the lasers will reflect of an opponents defensive abilities, rebounding to inflict damage to the environment, proving the fatal to her opponent, and even backfires on Laelle too. This was shown when an opponent deflected Laelle's Laser Circus, it didn't subside, it rebounded of the foes magical based shield, causing damage to the metal rail that Laelle and her foe were standing, eventually causing to collapse. These lasers are potent to an extent that even Laelle is pushed back, and must remain stationary when employing this spell. Laelle often employs this spell when an opponents is within close-range, as method to knock her opponents back with ease. *'Three-Point Star: Circle of Redirection' (三一点星・円形の再向き Sanittensei: Enkei no Saimuki) Three-Point Star: Circle of Redirection is considered an advanced spell for this magic, as the defensive aspects of this magic are more difficult to invoke. It is also deemed the most supportive spell within Laelle's arsenal. Laelle invokes this spell by initially waving her hand in a triangular motion, consequently causing three emerald orbs to form. The constructed orbs appear to have synchronized movement, as when a single orb moves, they all move together. When generated, one often assumes that Laelle will launch the orbs towards an opponent. Laelle then rotates her hand in a circular motion, causing the three constructed orbs will rotate as well. It almost appears as if Laelle were using some form of Telekinesis, when performing the hand gesture. Laelle will cause the orbs to rotate clockwise, but is varies to the direction of Laelle's hand movements. From herein, as the opposing assault makes contact with the rotating orbs, the movement which Laelle's Eternano flow will alter its movement, thus causing allowing her to change the direction of an opposing attack, due to the constructed emerald orbs being in an constant flow, that allows it to tamper with foreign Eternano. It is shown that this spell could intercept an attack and deflect magical assaults, seemingly of a far higher caliber than Laelle's capabilities, given that this spell does not defend, but rather it redirects. If an opponent were to attempt to smash through the orbs, by attempting to invoke an attack, the effects of this spell is simply sped up; causing an external force more quickly. To an extent, instead of simply altering the direction opposing assaults, to redirect it elsewhere, Laelle has demonstrated a method of redirecting a opposing magic attack to its original caster, the Circle of Redirection spell. By causing the rotating orbs to converge into one, as an opposing assault collides with these orbs, Laelle will then expel the force outward, pushing an foes assault back at them. This spell has very useful capabilities, but does not come with out an weakness, as a whole. When executes this spell, she must force the rotate emerald orbs to rotate at an precise speed, or using this spell will cause Laelle immense recoil. Also, Laelle is unable to redirect magical attacks of gargantuan size, or volume. When casting this defensive spell, Laelle remains in a stationary position, attempting to maintain balance, to prevent her opposition from pushing her back. * Two-Point Star * One-Point Star: Emerald Piercing Point (一点スター・翠玉炯炯 Ichiten Suta: Suigyoku Keikeiten): Emerald Piercing Point is the last and the most powerful spell of the Encroaching Wall, and Laelle's arsenal as a whole. Because it is Laelle's most powerful, it is not without great risks attributed to the power of this spell. It is quite easy to control and maneuver, but it is drawbacks that happen after using the technique that are fatal. As Laelle activates this spell, she performs hand gestures, just as the rest of her spells, but the motions that Laelle must display with this spell is differs from the movements she must invoke with the others. Initially, Laelle places outstretches her arm in front of her, and subsequently activate her Encroaching Wall in orb like shape, placed in the middle of her palm. When doing so, Laelle will spread her legs, on order to accommodate the intensity of her own power. Notably, three thin lines of magical energy emanate from magic that is focused into her hand, in a triangular fashion. The appearance is quite similar to lightning, and the general appearance transitions into a lightning-like shape, due to the Eternano flowing differently than her "point" spells. Subsequently, Laelle places the hand with her magic activated, and her opposite hand together in an adjacent manner, directly in front of her chest, with placement of her hands being equivalent to the location of her heart. Invoking theses movements also causes Laelle's hair to raise, slightly. The aforementioned hand gestures serve a vital role in the execution of this spell, as the placement in her hands must be precise to execute this spell without difficulty, or else an explosion will occur, and can possibly render her unable to use her magic for quite some time. It appears that Laelle can perform this gestures with ease, without worry of it backfiring. Now regarding the rest of the gestures; Laelle places her hands together so that she can focus her Encroaching Wall even further, adjusting the flow of Eternano, and enables to her to compress this power. As she accumulates her Eternano into this focus point, she becomes vulnerable to attack, but this vulnerability is proportionate is to the time she expends compressing her power, meaning that Laelle can use this technique in different applications of power. Consequently, Laelle will generally only charge this technique for an extended period of time if others are within the vicinity to aid her in mitigating this weakness, or if she is extensively far from her opponents. After she accumulates her Eternano to her liking, Laelle can the fire off this spell. Upon firing the Emerald Piercing Point spell, twists her body slightly, so that her side is facing forward, to execute this spell properly. As Laelle fires her spell, she swiftly flings her arm outward, as if she's throwing a ball. The Emerald Piercing Point spell takes bears shape the shape of lightning even further, as it erupts from the Emerald Piercing Point, in a more erratic manner, around the circumference of her body. It fires off like beam-like projectile, reaching an opponent from any distance. Unfortunately, Laelle cannot use this technique to create a homing effect, but it isn't really necessary, because the effects of this spell renders that drawback useless. As for the effects of this spell, the described to be extremely potent, especially against those who attempt to pit another magic against this deadly spell. If an adversary were to pit another magical attack against this, the Emerald Piercing Point would simply degenerate it, seemingly regardless of its power. It will degenerate an opposing spell in the opposite direction, causing an the opponents spell to back fire on themselves, dealing twice as much damage. Upon impact, this spell will create an explosion that will subsequently expand outward, making an attempt to evade this spell unlikely. The explosion itself doesn't possesses enough potency to actually kill an individual, due to it not being the main function of the spell. After activating this spell, Laelle's Eternano reserves will be extensively drained, and it will remain that way for an extended period of time. Quotes * * * Trivia * Laelle is an Bisexual. * Laelle's general theme is Bluemkranz a theme belonging to Ragyo Kiryuin from the Kill la Kill series. * Laelle has completed 56 in total; 35 Normal, 10 S-Class, 0 10-year, 0 100- year. Behind the Scenes * Laelle is the primary Main Character of the author. * Laelle's surname Neveah, is the anagram of the word heaven. * Laelle's appearance is based on Mugino Shizuri, from the series To Aru Majutsu no Index. * All the gif's on this character were created by the author, so don't touch them, for any other use, please. *Perchan is the creator of Laelle's magic; Encroaching Wall. The author simply edited the magic to fit this character. She also provided the Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion spell. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Independent Guild Member Category:Weapon User Category:Main Character Category:Heart's Crown